Routes (visual novel)
is an eroge game originally produced by Leaf for the PC. It was the fourth volume in the Leaf Visual Novel Series, and was released in 2003, six years after the third, To Heart. The CD-ROM version was released on February 28, 2003, whereas the DVD version, which contained additional CGs, was released on 28 November 2003, A remake of the game was released by AQUAPLUS on the 25 January 2007, for the Playstation 2 and the Playstation Portable. The new version boasted voice acting, but was no longer rated 18+. Plot outline The story takes place in 21st Century Japan (approximately at the end of April 2010). The main character is a perfectly ordinary high school student, who tries to do as little as possible everyday, and sleeps though most of his classes, only ever to be woken up by his friend . They believe they are living in a peaceful time, where no large wars are occurring. However, these peaceful days are destroyed, when a number of large ships disappear at sea, almost instantly, and with no explanation as to why. A strange woman named suddenly appears and attacks Souichi... however Souichi also has his share of secrets. Characters :The protagonist of the story. He looks like nothing more than a normal high school student, however he is actually the best agent in the world. He keeps the fact that he is an agent a secret to all those around him. The plot of the story begins when he investigates the large ship disappearance event. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 5th May :Souichi's strong willed classmate. In order to find something she was looking for, she moved out into the city and is living alone, whilst her parents live in a Shinto Shrine. She enjoys cooking. She and Souichi are constantly arguing over trivial things. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 25th April. :A good friend of Souichi and Satsuki, she is a hardworking, gentle girl. She believes that the fighting between Souichi and Satsuki is just a sign of how well they get along. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 13th November. Three Sizes: B-94 W-58 H-92 :The mysterious woman that attacked Souichi. She has blond hair and blue eyes, a truly beautiful woman. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 18th September. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 6th July. :Voiced By: :Birthday: 7th July. :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :He appeared in Magical Antique. In this game, he appears as "Storekeeper of Samidaredō(五月雨堂の店主)". :Voiced By: Unknown :She appeared in WHITE ALBUM. :Voiced By: Unknown : younger brother of . He goes to Kyūshū to subjugate Heike. :Voiced By: :The head of NIRUYA village. :Voiced By: :The very strong man who is called "Shiouri-san"(Mr. salt buyer) from Sakuya. He was head of Heike before. :Voiced By: :Voiced By: :Voiced By: Staff *Scenario: (in brackets, relevant scenario parts) *:Nagata Zuhisa (Satsuki, Yukari, Lisa, “TrueEND” arc, “Ro~chu” arc) *:Marui Takeshi (Nanami, Yuuna, “Roots” arc) *Artwork: Kawata Hisashi *Sound: Matsuoka Jun'ya, Ishikawa Shin'ya, Shimokawa Naoya, Nakagami Kazuhide **Opening theme (PC): '''Routes' **:Lyricist: Sudani Shouko **:Composer: M.I.S.N. (team name of Matsuoka Jun'ya, Ishikawa Shin'ya, Shimokawa Naoya, Nakagami Kazuhide) **:Vocals: Nakayama Arisa **Opening theme (PS2 and PSP): Remote Viewing **:Lyricist: Okui Masami **:Composer: Michio Kinugasa **:Arranger: Suzuki Daichi Hideyuki **:Vocals: Okui Masami **Ending theme: anata wo omoitai (あなたを想いたい) **:Lyricist: Sudani Shouko **:Arranger: Ishikawa Shin'ya **:Vocals: Ikeda Haruna **Beginning: kimi wo nosete (君をのせて) **:Lyricist: Sudani Shouko **:Arranger: Shimokawa Naoya **:Vocals: Nakayama Arisa External links * Leaf ** PC Product official page * AQUAPLUS ** PS2 and PSP versions Category:2003 video games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:Routes